


Hinata's Birthday 2012

by kiddiluna



Series: Naruto Birthday's Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanabi got a surprise in store for her big sister birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata's Birthday 2012

“Big Sister." A girl around five years old, with long brown hair and amethyst colored eyes began tumbling down heading straight towards another girl whom seemed around eleven with short violet colored hair and the same matching eyes as the younger girl. 

“Hanabi,” The older of the two says before she stumbled back slightly as she caught the bundle of power that came charging at her earlier.  
.  
“I have something that I want to show, come please.” Hanabi begged her older sister pulling on her arm trying to drag her down the hall.

“Okay, Hanabi. I am going, so please stop pulling on my arm like that.” Hinata tells her sister as she loosened her grip but did not let go of his arm completely.

“This way, this way.” Hanabi says as she began to lead her sister through the hall of the Hyuga compound until their were outside Hanabi’s room. “Alright close your eyes.” 

Hinata smiled as she closed her eye and she heard Hanabi slid open the door then grabbed her hand and led her into the room. “Please sit here.” Hanabi told her as she helped lowered her sister down on a sitting matt before moving to grab something.

It was quiet for several seconds before Hinata heard something flicker on and off eleven times.

“Okay, you can open your eye now.”Hanabi ordered, Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see her sister was sitting across the way from her and on the small table was a mushed, lopsided cake with messy writing spelling out Happy Birthday Hinata.

"Happy birthday." Hanabi yelled as she smiled at her sister. 

Hinata returned the smile. “Thank you Hanabi.”

“Go on blow out your candles and make a wish.” Hanabi urged.

Hinata let out a small giggle before nodding her head before leaning forward to blow out the candles. Closing her eyes as she did so to make her wish. When she reopened her eyes she saw Hanabi was no longer across from her but standing at her side with a poorly wrapped box extended to her.

“Here your present.” Hanabi chirped with a big smile, Hinata smiled back at her before taking the present from her sister.

“Thank you, Hanabi.” Hinata says before setting the present to the side and pulling her sister into a hug.

“Your welcome, Big Sister.” Hanabi relays as she returned the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally made this in 2012 but I finally got around to making a much longer and better version of this one. I hope you all enjoy it. Comments and Kudos are awesome.


End file.
